


Attention

by Kalloway



Category: Kiddy Grade
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, Roleplay, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 15:24:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3386723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two days off and Un-ou is fairly sure A-ou owes him a new dress or two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attention

**Author's Note:**

> For Holiday Season of Kink~

"Instructions?" Un-ou questioned as he ambled back over to where A-ou had been talking to Chief Eclipse.

"We're escorting the prisoners to Adramyttium," A-ou replied. "It'll be a quick jump back to Aineias from there."

"When do we leave?"

"Two days." A-ou shrugged. They usually didn't get breaks, but... "Chief Eclipse told us to enjoy ourselves."

Un-ou blinked and after a moment, he grinned. He'd seen plenty of interesting shops while they'd been tailing their targets.

"What are you thinking?" A-ou asked. Un-ou chuckled. As if it was even a question - one of his favorite dresses had been destroyed during the last mission and another had been annihilated halfway between their kitchen and bedroom. A-ou owed him a dress. And he needed one more. At least. It was time to shop.

~*~

A-ou was a patient shopper, at least, Un-ou thought as he debated on colors. Actually asking A-ou was pointless - he'd say it was all fine and Un-ou knew it wasn't just a tactic to get out of the shop. A-ou did like everything... as long as it made Un-ou happy. Un-ou couldn't really fault that... they'd been together a long time, after all.

"This one, maybe?" Un-ou questioned as he pulled out another shade of the same dress and turned a bit. Though the shop clerks had long since stopped hovering over them, Un-out glanced to make sure they were being as ignored as possible. And then has he held out that dress versus the other two shades, he gestured far enough to brush the back of his hand against A-ou's thigh. A-ou didn't flinch and Un-ou nearly frowned. Had he really thought that unintentional? An accident?

"They're all good colors," A-ou said. Certainly, they could afford all of them, but would Un-ou get use from all of them? He had to think what he'd want to wear, what he'd need to wear...

He went back to the first dress - fairly long, with long sleeves and ruffles in the right places to disguise his male body. All in a lovely shade of deep red that he didn't usually find in sizes small enough for him to wear. Un-ou held it out. "I could try it on?"

"If you'd like..."

"If I like it, I'm wearing it out..."

"That's fine."

Un-ou nearly twitched at the lack of response from A-ou. Was he tired? Was there something else going on? A-ou needed to clue him in if there was. Honestly...

"I'm going to buy this dress and some other stuff and then we're going for ice cream," Un-ou tried. If this failed...

"We passed a place on the last block," A-ou commented. He leaned down a bit. "That's a nice color."

Un-ou nearly sighed. But instead he just marched towards the register. He didn't really need to try it on - he knew his size after all. But on the way, he grabbed a few hair baubles, bits of jewelry, and a small make-up kit.

A-ou at least offered to carry the bag.

~*~

"Are you going to pay attention to me, or just your sundae?" Un-ou questioned as he watched A-ou eat. He'd already finished the waffle-cone he'd ordered...

"I am paying attention to you," A-ou said quickly. "You're the one who suggested we come here."

As if A-ou hadn't already been thinking about it.

"I'm going to change," Un-ou muttered, grabbing the store bag from the seat beside him and heading off to the bathrooms. Luckily, it was a small enough ice cream shop to have single-stall bathrooms and more than one, so he could take his time.

Un-ou groaned. He should have bought boots. His current ones looked okay, and they hid that he'd also forgotten stockings. The dress itself was a perfect fit, and stretchier than he'd realized so he didn't have any trouble pulling it over his head.

From there... his hair went up easily, and new earrings and a necklace made him look... Un-ou wasn't quite hoping for cute, but he knew he couldn't do much else. A bit of makeup at least made him look... well, it defined his features a bit. Made his lips look fuller, his lashes... Un-ou was impressed that such a basic kit from a girls' store was so well-stocked.

After carefully packing his old clothing back into the bag on top of everything else, Un-ou edged back out into the shop. It was early afternoon and the place had only one other customer sitting in a far corner. A-ou...

Un-ou could feel A-ou's gaze on him the second he emerged. Now-- now he was getting somewhere.

"You look good," A-ou managed between the last couple bites of his sundae. "Shall we--?"

"Continue shopping?" Un-ou questioned. He smirked at A-ou's confused expression. "Yes, I think we shall."

Silently, A-ou nodded and stood, reaching for Un-ou's bag automatically. Un-ou let him take it, brushing his fingers over A-ou's for a moment. But then he was off - he'd seen a couple of outfits in the window of a department store across the street that were just what he wanted.

Midway to the crosswalk, Un-ou reached up to take A-ou's hand. A-ou glanced down, but Un-ou just smiled. "Wouldn't want me to get lost, would you?" he questioned.

"Never," A-ou agreed. Un-ou knew he was finally in when he added: "And don't let go while we cross."

Now... the game was on. Un-ou was hyperaware of A-ou's hand on his back as they entered the store. The girls' department was as vacant as the ice cream shop and quickly, Un-ou broke away to circle the racks.

"Don't go too far," A-ou warned.

"I won't," Un-ou replied as he circled back by A-ou and stepped purposely close to brush his hand over the fabric-covered bulge of A-ou's cock. "I just want to look here and there and--"

"One at a time," A-ou interrupted as he crouched down and gave Un-ou a little wink. "I can hold anything you need me to."

As he stood, he got a firm handful of Un-ou's backside. Un-ou fought back a shiver and a twitch. He... did want to shop, even if he also wanted to play and tease.

One by one, he picked out dresses and blouses, running them back to A-ou for little touches and comments. Once A-ou shifted everything he was holding to cover his already-impressive partial-erection, Un-ou debated what to do next. He was more than a little aroused, too, though his ruffles hid him well. Their hotel was far too far back across town...

Still...

"Time to check out?"

"Yes," A-ou said quickly.

There was a register near the wall and as Un-ou followed A-ou over to it - hand tugging at A-ou's shirt in the best facsimile of innocence that Un-out could manage - Un-ou spotted a conspicuous little hallway.

They'd done far worse in far worse places.

Un-ou fidgeted a bit as A-ou paid. While A-ou pressed too close to the counter to hide his arousal, Un-ou glanced nervously a couple of times at the clerk who finally made eye-contact.

"Bathroom?" Un-ou whispered. Wasn't quite the pitch he'd hoped for, but it was close enough.

"There's a restroom over there," the clerk replied with a little gesture. "There are a couple of family restrooms if you need help."

Un-ou was glad the clerk was looking at him, because A-ou's face was momentarily hilarious. But he regained his composure immediately and with another pair of bags held oddly in front of him, A-ou led Un-ou off in the direction of the restrooms.

Un-ou was a little relieved to see they wouldn't be occupying the only family space. A-ou was the one who nearly threw him in and locked the door, though. Bags were discarded as Un-ou half-climbed A-ou to kiss him.

"Naughty," A-ou managed. Un-ou just bit back a moan as A-ou pressed him against the wall, supported by one of A-ou's strong arms as A-ou pushed deep red ruffles out of his way.

"There's a chair--" Un-ou rasped. There were probably plenty of things he wasn't seeing. But there was a chair, and a divider and a sink and... A-ou's hand wrapped around his cock and Un-ou closed his eyes. A-ou stroked him swiftly, somehow fully aware of how badly Un-ou suddenly needed to come.

"You don't always get what you want," A-ou whispered. He kissed Un-ou, still stroking, until Un-ou tensed.

"Yes, I do," Un-ou replied as the universe went white. Un-ou clung, barely noticing as A-ou shifted and moved. Somehow they ended up in the chair. Un-ou wanted to be mad about his dress but couldn't. Not when he was sprawled on A-ou's lap with A-ou's cock pressing against him.

"Everything I want," Un-ou said with a little smile on his lips. He shifted and climbed down, settling between A-ou's legs and reaching to undo A-ou's pants. He'd need both his hands to wrap around A-ou's cock - A-ou was just so big. Broad shoulders, strong chest, big hands, and this... hard and hot and ringed with thin white curls. A-ou nearly rumbled a moan as Un-ou rubbed a circle around the tip with one finger. He was no longer desperate - he had what he wanted.

Un-ou leaned, carefully, and licked the clear fluid from the tip of A-ou's cock and then licked his finger clean, too. There was too much of A-ou - he'd need to use his hands and maybe his thighs. There was no way to get A-ou inside of him without more time and preparation. No, this was just his mouth and hands and ah-- A-ou's hand as well, over his own...

Un-ou sucked and let his tongue flick over the head of A-ou's erection. A-ou's free hand was in his hair, but Un-ou didn't mind. Sometimes, yes, this time - no.

A-ou was as ready as Un-ou had been, which Un-ou hadn't quite expected. He had to pull back and let A-ou's come streak white on the dress.

"Sorry..." A-ou mumbled.

"Let me change..." Un-ou flopped back and lazily grabbed for a bag. He'd have to fix his hair, and his lipstick...

But seeing A-ou with that soft, satisfied smile on his face? Made it all worth it.

And Chief Eclipse had told them to enjoy themselves, after all.


End file.
